


Pinkie

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta was sure that Taeyong had asked him to do some things, but as usual he had forgotten.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 40





	Pinkie

Yuta woke up around 1 pm, rubbing sleepy eyes. Today he didn't have classes at the university and it was his first day off in a long time. The boy scratched his cat ears and began to stretch his stiff limbs. Then he got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make his favorite coffee. While waiting for the water to boil, Nakamoto grabbed his tail to comb at least a bit of tousled fur. Hearing the whistle sound, the boy returned to the kitchen and poured boiling water over the coffee in his favorite pink mug, which Taeyong gave him for Christmas.

Thinking about his husband, the Japanese looked at the clock, realizing that there was still some time left before he returned home. Having taken the drink with him, the boy went to the living room to sit comfortably in front of the TV. Two hours passed and before he remembered that he was about to do a few things for Taeyong, the door of their shared apartment opened and a moment later the hybrid was greeted by the warm smile of his partner. Lee took off his shoes, placing them evenly on the shoe rack and after hanging up his jacket, went to the living room to greet his beloved with a sweet kiss.

He frowned when he noticed the disorder around the younger and guessed that he had to wake up recently because he was still wearing his pajamas. Yuta just rolled eyes at him and the elder began to roll up his sleeves on his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. Nakamoto finished watching his film and shortly thereafter, at the request of his husband, he went to change and wash. As soon as he returned, the two of them sat down at the table to eat dinner, exchanging rumors during it. As soon as they finished, the Japanese wanted to go back to the living room to play games in bed, but Taeyong didn't let him.

"Oh stop it Yuta. I asked you to take out the rubbish and cook the rice. You didn't do any of these, so you could just for once hang the washing out." Lee was sulking, hoping that it'll make the younger feel guilty. Unfortunately, he failed, again.

Nakamoto, however, didn't want to annoy his husband anymore, because he really appreciated how the elder was taking care of their home. So he got up from the table and kissing his cheek, went to the bathroom to take the laundry basket and hang it on the dryer. A moment later he returned to the living room and did the task entrusted to him. Taeyong finished washing dishes and joined his beloved to help him. Yuta started yelling at him to leave him alone and they both ended up throwing colorful clothespins at each other.

After putting the basket into the bathroom, the Japanese returned to the bedroom to find his beloved there. Taeyong was changing near their large closet, and Yuta brazenly enjoyed the view in front of his eyes. As Lee put on a sweatshirt, the hybrid approached him and hugged him tightly.

"What does my kitten need?" The Korean asked, turning to his pretty husband and linking their lips in a lovely kiss.

"Maybe, we can go out tonight?" The Japanese suggested, wrapping his tail around Taeyong's leg convincingly.

"And who will vacuum, because I assume you've rather forgotten about it?" The Korean raised an eyebrow, scratching Yuta's cat ear.

"Me, tomorrow?" The younger man grinned, trying to convince his husband.

"We both know that I'll end up doing it anyway." Lee sighed with defeat, and Yuta jumped with joy when he heard Taeyong's agreement.

Taeyong was a firm and observant man, but he had one fault and it was called Nakamoto Yuta. The younger man wrapped him perfectly around his little finger and Lee couldn't refuse him anything.


End file.
